The invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a hollow body comprised of thermoplastic material, which hollow body has a head piece formed by injection molding, has a body part comprised of a preform segment integrally joined to said head piece, and possibly has a bottom member formed by press-forming of the preform segment, wherewith the subject apparatus is comprised of a ring-shaped nozzle wherein a nozzle cone piece and a nozzle opening piece define a ring-shaped nozzle opening, said apparatus being further comprised of a withdrawal device with a recess which withdrawal device is axially reciprocally movable with respect to the ring-shaped nozzle, and said apparatus being further comprised of a blow mold having a plurality of blow-mold pieces which are laterally reciprocally movable.
In a known apparatus of this type (Ger. Pat. No. 2,528,029), the preform segment undergoes press forming with participation of the bottom elements of the blow-mold pieces only for forming the bottom member of the hollow body, and is then blow molded, wherewith the outer edge of the opening of the recess which opening faces the ring-shaped nozzle (which outer edge is also the outer edge of the head piece cavity of the recess) is configured and positioned such that it bounds the ring-shaped nozzle opening and closes it off, and the ring-shaped nozzle opening is flush with the radial boundary of the tubular preform segment prior to the blow molding of said preform segment. There are numerous configurations of body parts of hollow bodies which cannot be manufactured by such an apparatus.